A Change Is In The Air
by EmeraldOwl
Summary: Hermione Granger doesn't know why she is starting to like that Mudblood Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy doesn't know why he's starting to like that stuck-up pureblood Hermione Granger. What's going on?
1. What's New

Chapter One: What's New

Hermione Granger was awakened by the warm summer sun beating down on her face. _Summer_. The time of the year that kids were able to enjoy themselves, laugh, and have fun. Muggle families went to the beach and wizard families Apparated to different countries every day.

What did Hermione Granger do? She definitely wasn't about to be caught dead at a beach that was covered in _Muggles_! The word made her gag. Muggles were beneath her of course. She had already seen most of the world with her mother and father, and traveling bored her now. This summer day Hermione wasn't at the beach or a different country. No, she was merely having a relaxing summer at the Granger Mansion.

Sitting up in bed, Hermione let out a yawn. She walked over to her closet and grabbed her favorite robe, which of course was in Slytherin green.

She wrapped it around herself and tied it at the waist. Stepping out of her room she was almost ran over by a short boy with a mess of chocolate brown hair.

"Julius!" Hermione shrieked. "You know better than to run in the house!"

"Geez, no need to sound like Mum," Julius said with the roll of his eyes, which earned him a sneer from Hermione, "But anyways, I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter today!" He exclaimed in excitement.

"Congratulations, little brother, but never say Geez again. It's a filthy American Muggle word," Hermione sneered in disgust as she patted her little brother on the head, "now the pressure is on you to keep the family tradition of Slytherin."

Julius just rolled his eyes, "well of course I'll be in Slytherin. There's no doubt about that," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Eh, you're right," Hermione shrugged, "you're the most rotten little boy I know." She messed up his hair with his hand and started to walk to the bathroom.

"I'm not a little boy!" Julius yelled after her. Hermione just waved her hand at him and kept walking. She was excited to have her little brother in Hogwarts with her, but of course she wouldn't admit that to him, or anyone else for that matter. She knew Julius would fall in love with Hogwarts though, just as everyone else did as soon as they walked through the doors of the castle. Hermione remembered the first day she walked into Hogwarts, the day she so proudly got sorted into Slytherin.

_The stone doors that led to the Great Hall opened gracefully, and through those doors sat four rows of tables. Each table was filled with students with robes of four __different colors: Green, Yellow, Blue, and Red. Hermione felt as though each one of those students were staring directly at her._

_Refusing to show any side of nervousness Hermione strutted towards the Sorting Hat, leading the rest of the first years with h__er best friend, Daphne Greengrass, by her side. Hermione and Daphne grew up together, their families being close friends._

_Out of the corner of her eye she saw a group of boys that seemed to be walking just beside them. They seemed like they would be a gr__oup of trouble makers. One of the boys with striking blonde hair glanced Hermione's way and gave her a friendly smile, and in return she wrinkled her nose in disgust._

_One by one each student was called for the Sorting Hat to designate them into a house t__hat they would be a part of for the next seven years._

"_Hermione Granger."_

_Finally, her name was called. She strutted towards the Sorting Hat with confidence, her brown hair bouncing with every step she took. The Sorting Hat had barely touched her hair b__efore shouting what she already knew, and she smirked with delight, "SLYTHERIN!"_

_Hermione bounced off of the stool and strutted to the Slytherin table, where she was welcomed with pride. The excitement died down and Hermione watched with boredom as the re__st of the first years were sorted into their houses._

_She wasn't surprised when each of the trouble making boys got sorted into Gryffindor, and she noticed the blonde one kept smiling like an idiot. He seemed to think everything around him was just unreal.__ He was a Mudblood for sure. It disgusted Hermione to think that he smiled at her._

Hermione smiled at the memory and walked into the bathroom. Before stepping into the shower she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Same bushy brown hair, tanned skin, and cold chocolate brown eyes that could kill with one look. Hermione was truly a pureblood Slytherin.

* * *

"Drakie!" a playful voice yelled through a door, "it's time to wakey wakey!"

"Oh shove off, Potter!" Draco moaned as he covered his head with a pillow, "can't a bloke sleep late in the summer, especially in my own house!"

Harry slowly opened the door to Draco's room, "that's one of the reasons you need to wake up, mate. You're mum is wanting us for breakfast, and honestly she scares me," he admitted with a shrug, "Are you really going to make me eat breakfast with her _alone_?"

"Oh, don't be a baby," Draco groaned as he sat up in bed. "Fine, fine let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there in a minute."

"You want me to go back down there?" Harry moaned, "Alone with your mother?"

"Oh quit your whining," Draco rolled his eyes, "where's Father?"

"Narcissa said he had to go to the States on business," Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry, "So you're calling my mother by her first name now?"

"She told me to," Harry mumbled awkwardly, "alright, fine I'll tell her you'll be down in a few minutes."

Smiling, Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, "I'm best friends with an idiot."

Draco threw his covers from his lap, which was of course Gryffindor red, and walked down the hall towards the bathroom in nothing but boxers. Draco Malfoy may be an ordinary Muggle-Born, but his Quidditch skills showed in his body. He knew this, of course, and the look he got from his maid merely confirmed it.

He gave the lady an arrogant smirk and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower. It was summer, and what was he going to do this summer day? He definitely wasn't expecting a family vacation. Draco's father, Lucius, was always on business trips and never had time for family. The only good thing about his father being in the Government was he brought a lot of money home. His mother, Narcissa, on the other hand always had free time on her hands. She merely decided to spend this time spending the money his father brought in.

Stepping out of the shower Draco smiled, he knew exactly what he wanted to do today. After breakfast he would talk to Harry about getting the whole gang together to go to his house and having a game of Quidditch. After all, the gang hadn't been together all summer.

The _gang _consisted of Harry, Draco, Ron, and Neville. They had been best friends since day one at Hogwarts.

_Draco froze, the two things in front of him was his trolley and a brick wall. Was all of this really just a sick joke? Of course, he wasn't a wizard and there was no such thing as Platform 9 ¾. He was standing right in the middle of Platforms 9 and 10, and__ nothing was there except a brick wall. Just as Draco was about to turn to his butler to say he was going home after all, he noticed a boy walking towards him with an owl in his trolley. He remembered the letter he got had said that you could bring an owl __to Hogwarts, and people just didn't walk around a train station with pet owls._

"_Hey are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to get on to the platform?" The boy with messy black hair asked._

"_Excuse me?" Draco asked in confusion._

"_The __platform you're standing in front of, you are going to Hogwarts are you not?"_

"_Oh, yes!" Draco exclaimed with relief, "Sorry, I only found out about Hogwarts about a month ago."_

"_Ah, Muggle-Born," the boy nodded with a smile, "Sorry, I just assumed you kn__ew how to get on to the platform. My name is Harry. Harry Potter."_

"_Er Draco Malfoy," just as the boys shook hands a man with a mess of light brown curly hair approached them._

"_Not nervous, are you Harry?" the man asked._

"_Not at all, Sirius," Harry __smiled up at the man, "this is Draco, I was just explaining where Platform 9 ¾ is."_

"_Oh, well just walk through that wall of course." Sirius pointed to the wall that Draco's trolley was in front of, "It's quite simple really. And don't worry about being s__een, Muggles never notice anything."_

"_Muggle?" Draco tilted his head with confusion._

"_I'll explain when we get on the train," Harry smiled._

_Draco smiled; he had made his first friend! He was dreadfully worried that he would be an outcast to the wizarding__ world. He told his butler to go on. He knew he would be fine from here._

_Harry went through the barrier first, followed by Draco, and then Sirius. Draco stood awkwardly as Harry said his goodbyes to Sirius, who he found out was actually Harry's godfather,__ and then they boarded the train together._

_It took Draco only a moment to realize the older kids sat towards the back of the train, and the younger ones sat towards the front. It reminded Draco of a school bus, but with compartments. Harry and Draco were __lucky enough to find an empty compartment, but it didn't stay empty very long._

_Draco noticed two boys, a redhead and a chubby brunette, walking up and down the train looking for a compartment. Harry must of noticed too because about the third time the boy__s walked past their compartment, he stood up and walked towards them, "Hey, you two, we have seats available if you like."_

_Both boys sighed in relief and followed Harry back in to the compartment. The redheaded boy sat next to Draco, and the brunette sat __beside Harry. Draco waved to the boys, "hello, I'm Draco Malfoy."_

"_Ron Weasley," the redhead replied with a polite nod._

"_Neville Longbottom," the chubby brunette squeaked nervously._

_Harry smiled at both of them, "I'm Harry Potter."_

_Both boys gasped. __"Are you really?" Ron asked._

"_What's so special about being Harry Potter?" Draco looked at all of them in confusion._

"_Are you serious? You don't know who Harry Potter is?" Neville asked in disbelief. Draco shook his head and looked over at Harry, who __seemed to be trying to hide his face._

"_Oh, sorry," both boys mumbled, "he can explain it to you if he wants."_

_Draco was so confused and he felt so stupid. He was glad the train ride was long because the boys had a lot to tell him. After it was over he __felt as if his brain was going to explain with all of the new knowledge he had gained in just that train ride._

Draco smiled at the memory and proceeded to walk down the steps of the mansion. He had always called it the mansion, never home. He felt more at home when he was at Harry's, and of course Hogwarts.

It had only been a few years since Draco found out he was a wizard, and he would always be Muggle-Born, but he wasn't the same naïve eleven-year-old he was before. No, now he was a strong, brave, and mischievous Gryffindor.


	2. Family Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP**

**A/N: I would like to think the people that favorited my story, and don't be a silent reader. Reviews help a writer more than you guys may know :) I would like to thank my Beta, Haley, for helping me so much with this fic.**

**Chapter Two: Family Visit**

"Hermione, come along now we're going to be late," Cassiopeia said as she hurried her daughter through the manor.

"Mother, I do not want to go to that house!" Hermione shrieked with disgust.

"Quit your whining or we won't go to that bookstore you like in Diagon Alley when we go school shopping," Cassiopeia warned.

"Oh, fine." Hermione gave in and hissed, "But I'm not being nice to those blood traitors!"

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes at her daughter and yelled up the stairs, "Julius! We're leaving!"

As if on cue, Julius appeared at the top of the stairs and slid down the pole. "What? I'm here."

Cassiopeia groaned. She had the most difficult two children in the world! "Don't act like a little Muggle boy, Julius," she scowled her son. "Now come along you two."

One by one each of them stood in the fireplace and Flooed to Grimmauld Place. Hermione was the last to Floo, and she stepped out in disgust. "Don't touch anything Julius, it's probably filthy," she sneered.

Julius rolled his eyes at his sister, sometimes he thought she just took the blood status thing too extreme. He didn't like Mudbloods either, but he rather liked his Uncle Sirius and was excited to go see him.

"Ah, Cassi, how are you big sister?" Sirius White appeared and gave his sister a hug. Hermione almost gagged. She honestly didn't understand why her mother hadn't disowned her brother.

"I've been good Sirius, and yourself?" Cassiopeia replied with a smile as she took a seat.

"I've been good." Sirius asked. "And how is my nephew and niece? "Hello, Uncle Sirius!" Julius greeted excitingly as his uncle embraced him.

Sirius looked towards Hermione, but didn't dare approach her with the scowl on her face. "I'm fine, Uncle," she sneered.

"Right, well why don't you and Julius go out back while me and your mother talk?" Sirius asked politely.

"Okay, Uncle Sirius," Julius agreed.

Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Julius and Hermione stepped into the backyard, only to find four boys on broomsticks in the air.

"Are you kidding me!" Hermione screeched.

"What is it, Hermione?" Julius asked worriedly, "They're only boys."

"Only boys?" Hermione scowled. "Julius, that's _Harry Potter _and his gang of Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"Oh..." Julius said quietly.

To Hermione's dismay the boys floated to the grown and dismounted their broomsticks. "What the bloody hell are you doing here, Granger?" Draco called to her.

"I don't believe that's any of your concern, Mudblood." Hermione sneered with her arms crossed.

"No, but it is mine seeing as you're at _my_ house," Harry said with authority in his voice as they approached her.

Hermione laughed. "Actually, Potter, it's your Godfather's house, and you only live here because you have no parents."

Harry had never hit a girl, but he looked as though he might as he took a step closer to Hermione.

"Alright, now both of you calm down," Ron intervened, "We don't want any trouble, Granger, but why are you here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well, if you must know my mother made us come. She's in there talking to my uncle now and he told me and Julius to come outside."

"Your mum still talks to Sirius even though he is against the whole pure blood thing?" Draco asked in confusion.

"Well he is her brother, Malfoy, and believe it or not family is important to us Grangers," Hermione explained.

"Wow, well that's actually very noble of your mother," Draco commented. "You, however, are still just a stuck up prick."

Hermione scoffed, "And you, Malfoy, are a filthy Mudblood."

"Maybe we should just try t- be civilized," mumbled a quiet voice from behind Ron "You're quite right, Neville," Ron nodded his head in approval. "Why don't we play a game of Quidditch?"

"Sorry, but I don't play Quidditch," Hermione replied with a hand on her hip.

"Yes you do, Hermione, you play with me all the time," Julius stated matter of factly.

"Shut up!" Hermione sneered at her little brother, "Alright fine, I'll play, but I'm a Seeker."

"Alright, in that case I'll be a Seeker this game as well," Draco smirked, "That alright with you, Harry?"

"Fine by me, mate," Harry gave his friend a nod. "I was feeling Chaser this game anyway."

Harry walked towards the shed and returned with two old brooms in his hand,."This is all we have."

Hermione looked at the brooms with disgust, but took one anyway, "Fine, it's three on three then. Who's on my team besides Julius?"

"Neville, why don't you go help the little girl out?" Draco offered with a smirk on his face.

Hermione sighed, obviously aggravated. It was her, Julius, and Neville against three Gryffindor Quidditch players. She knew she was going to lose, but she wasn't going to admit defeat just yet. That would make her look weak.

The two teams kicked off on their brooms, and the game began. Hermione flew high in the air, keeping her distance from Draco. Her vision was excellent, and if the snitch was near her she would see it.

Ten minutes into the game Harry had already scored his team 20 points, and her team was still at 0. She had to find that snitch before Draco did. Oh, too late. She saw Draco shoot to the ground. Hermione leaned forward and flew after him as fast as her broom would carry her.

There it was, the golden snitch, and Draco was gaining up on it. "Oh no you don't!" Hermione yelled as she slammed her side into Draco. However, it didn't work out as she hoped. Hermione grabbed for the snitch just before she hit the ground with a thud. Draco came toppling on top of her.

"Ouch, Malfoy!" Hermione gasped for air. Looking in her hand, she groaned in frustration. She didn't get the snitch! That only meant…

"Looking for this, sweetheart?' Draco asked with a smug grin as he held up the small golden snitch right in her face.

Hermione gave him a look that could kill. "I'd advise you to get the hell off of me, before I hex you off of me," Hermione scowled.

Draco got off of her, and offered her a hand up politely.

Hermione gave him a look like '_Are you serious_?' and laughed. "I don't need your help, Mudblood."

A look flashed across Draco's grey eyes that almost looked disappointed, but it went away quickly, "Merlin, you do have a stick up your arse. I was only being polite."

Hermione glared at him, and looked towards the house. She saw her mother wave, signaling it was time to go. Hermione heaved a sigh of relief and brushed the dirt off of herself. "Yeah, well next time don't." Hermione scowled. "Come on Julius, we're leaving."

Hermione grabbed her brother by the arm and stomped into the house, fuming.

"She is a feisty one isn't she?" Draco asked and looked at his friends with his eyebrows raised.

"Feisty? She's a bloody nightmare!" Harry laughed.

Draco laughed as he put his broom down, "anyone else hungry?"

All the boys grunted in agreement and they made their way towards the house wondering how such a small girl could be so stuck up.


End file.
